


Stumbling in with the sunrise

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, the dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “I guarantee Rads is already home and sound asleep,” he says but allows Tyler to clink their glasses gently together, takes a sip of his own and grimaces as it burns all the way down. Tyler doesn’t seem to notice the burn, or maybe he just enjoys it, because he smacks his lips together and takes another drink. For one wild moment, Jamie wonders if it tastes better straight from Tyler's lips.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Stumbling in with the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, don't own the boys. Just had the urge to write this, let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay safe <3

The sunrise is a distant strip on the horizon of soft pinks and yellows and oranges, fading into the navy of the night sky. The stars have long since gone to sleep, along with the smartest people, tucked up safe and warm in their beds. Lethargy pulls at his mind, makes his body feel heavy and uncoordinated as they pull up the drive. He sits there for a moment longer as he tries to gather together enough energy to pull the handle, climb out of the car. 

Tyler tosses out a comment to their Uber driver and he laughs. The words sound like they’re coming from underwater, muffled and far away. Jamie gets his feet underneath himself and shuts the door, stands back so the guy can back down the drive. He has his hands in his pockets, searching for his keys before he realizes that they’re at Tylers. 

“Am I walking home?” He asks, tired and still a little drunk. The world is soft around the edges the way it only is in the very early morning, before the birds have woken up, before people start getting up for work, for school. It never feels real to him.

Tyler gives him a goofy grin, and he also looks soft around the edges, like if Jamie wanted he could reach out and touch. 

“Nah man,” he says and stumbles a little up the front steps. Out of exhaustion or the last beer of the night, he doesn’t know. “We’re  _ celebrating.” _

His hip aches a little as he climbs the steps after Tyler, follows him into the house. The dogs have already appeared, tails wagging, winding themselves around their legs. He has to reach out, palm flat on the wall to stay upright as Cash tries to wiggle between his.

“Have you been good boys? Have you?  _ Yes you have,” _ Tyler crouches down, lets them slobber all over him as he greets them. Jamie settles more firmly against the wall to watch, fond. His eyes feel heavy, gritty, so he lets them rest for a moment.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry I’m so late,” Tyler continues and his voice fades the further away he moves. “You know how much Chubbs likes to party though.”

“Hey,” he protests. “Don’t tell the children lies.” 

There’s a soft huff of laughter and a warm hand on his arm. He cracks open one tired eye to find Tyler watching him, expression warm. He opens the other, tries to hold back the yawn building but ultimately fails. 

“Where’d everyone go?”

“Outside to do their business. C’mon Chubbs,” Tyler’s hand slides slowly down his arm, his wrist and tangles with his own. “We’re supposed to be celebrating.” 

“We’ve been celebrating  _ all night,” _ he whines but lets himself be led down the hall. “I just wanna  _ sleep.” _

“You have three days off to sleep,” Tyler points out. He leads Jamie to the couch, then gives him a good shove, knocking him down onto the cushions. He falls with a laugh, sprawled awkwardly, his legs splayed wide. Tyler heads for the liquor cabinet and Jamie adjusts himself. Tyler’s couch is a thing of  _ beauty; _ he can’t count the amount of times he’s fallen asleep here, has a feeling it’s going to be another one of those nights- or rather, morning. 

“We cinched our spot, baby,” Tyler continues, hands full as he brings back two full tumblers. He hands one off to Jamie, then sinks down on the couch next to him. 

“I guarantee Rads is already home and sound asleep,” he says but allows Tyler to clink their glasses gently together, takes a sip of his own and grimaces as it burns all the way down. Tyler doesn’t seem to notice the burn, or maybe he just enjoys it, because he smacks his lips together and takes another drink. For one wild moment, Jamie wonders if it tastes better straight from Tyler's lips.

“Yeah, but he’s an old man.” That’s how Jamie feels now, curled up on Tylers couch, drink in hand. The clock on the wall tells him it’s pushing six in the morning. He  _ thinks _ there was a time that he could have pulled an all nighter, enjoyed seeing the sun set and rise, but those days are past him. Now he can feel the pull of sleep as he sinks further into the plush couch, his body heavy, slow. Tyler’s toes poke him in the side,  _ hard. _ “Wake up, Jameson.”

“M’awake.” He blinks down at his drink, takes a sip and winces at the burn. 

“Wanna watch something?” Where Jamie feels like he weighs a thousand pounds, Tyler seems full of restless energy, scooping up one of the many black remotes sitting on his coffee table. Jamie can never remember which one to use, usually makes Tyler change the channel or settles for playing with the dogs or on his phone if he’s over and bored. 

“I thought we were celebrating,” his head rests against the back of the couch and his drink tips dangerously in his hand. He throws back the rest and he doubles over, coughing. Tyler smooths a hand over his back, laughing quietly. His touch is searing through Jamie’s dress shirt. He waits for Jamie to recover to say,

“Wanna watch porn, Chubbs? It’s one of the ways I like to celebrate,” he makes a lewd gesture with his tongue and cheek, mischief in his eyes. His hand is still on Jamie’s back and he can feel it like a brand. He’s exhausted, a little drunk, but his dick makes a valiant effort to get interested. 

“Anything else in mind?” 

Tyler looks disappointed but moves on fast enough, his grin wicked.

“Sex is my first choice,” Jamie chokes on his breath and Tyler laughs, sweet and low. “But how about a movie?” 

“I don't think I can stay awake,” he warns as Tyler pushes to his feet. He uses Jamie as leverage, leaning his weight on him for a brief moment and Jamie has to dig his nails into his palms to keep from reaching out and pulling him back in. He scoops up the empty tumblers and refills them, setting them down on the coffee table. 

“I bet I could get you to stay awake for me, Chubbs.” He winks. 

“You’re terrible,” he grumbles and reaches for the drink. Maybe if he gets drunk enough his humiliation will just roll right off of him.

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do,” Tyler replies, distracted as he cues up Netflix. He doesn’t consult Jamie on what to watch, probably wise considering his eyes are feeling heavy again. Tyler is a roller coaster on  _ good _ days, tonight, this morning, he’s worn Jamie out trying to keep up. He finishes his drink, feels the warmth this time as it suffuses his limbs. A moment later Tyler is there, gently pulling the glass from his loose grasp. He places it out of the way, then makes himself comfortable curled up against Jamie. If he thought the booze burned before, it’s  _ nothing _ compared to the way Tyler’s heat sears him, goes bone deep and leaves him breathless. 

It feels like it takes a herculean effort to lift his arm enough to wrap it around Tyler’s shoulders and welcome him closer into the embrace. The movie starts but he’s distracted by how close they are. Tyler’s beard brushes his and he realizes Tyler’s watching him, face tilted up, eyes half lidded and dark, a soft, wanting expression in them. 

Heat pools low in his belly, at odds with the way it knots itself with anxiety, apprehension, or maybe just  _ anticipation. _

Tyler’s hand comes up, cups his cheek and his eyes flutter shut, a soft breath escaping him. He leans into the touch. Understanding winds its way through him, fueled by the certainty that there’s nothing he’s ever wanted more- not his first pair of skates, not the draft, not the Captaincy, but  _ this. _

It terrifies him.

“Wanna celebrate, Jamie?” Tyler’s voice is barely a whisper where he feels it pressed against his lips. And then they’re kissing. 

It’s sweet and slow, the glide of their lips, the way his fingers tangle in Tyler’s curls to tug him closer as heat blooms in his chest and spreads through him. The exhaustion of the day is there leaving their movements messy, uncoordinated, but in the quiet of the morning, the softness of the early dawn, it’s  _ perfect. _

Barking breaks them apart and Tyler huffs out a laugh, pressing their foreheads together.

“Better let the guys in.” He ducks in, presses a sweet, brief kiss to Jamie’s tingling lips. He chases after Tyler as he pulls back, tries to reel him in but Tyler is adamant and he has to let go. “I’ll be right back. Promise.”

He stumbles a little getting off the couch but Jamie has a feeling it has less to do with the time of day or even the alcohol and more to do with the flush of his cheeks or the way he reaches up to touch his lips as he hurries from the room.

It’s cold without him there and Jamie shivers, goosebumps on his arms. His jeans feel a little snug. He runs a hand through his hair, feels where it’s a mess from Tyler’s fingers and a small smile creeps across his face.

The dogs herald Tyler's return, Gerry jumping up on the couch to demand cuddles until Jamie gives in and gives him chin scratches instead. Tyler watches, exasperated as his dogs take over Jamie’s attention.

“You guys are the  _ worst,” _ he mutters. “Cock blocks, the lot of you.” 

“Oh? Were you getting laid?” Jamie arches an eyebrow at him. Marshall licks at his fingers.

“Yup,” Tyler smirks. He leans in, pressing his lips to Jamie’s for a slow kiss, dirtier than the ones before. He ruins it with a jaw cracking yawn though, setting Jamie off as well. “Okay,” he concedes pulling back. “In the morning then.”

“It  _ is _ morning,” Jamie points out but lets himself be pulled from the couch. It feels like it takes the remaining energy in his body to get free of the pillows and he’s swaying as Tyler steadies him with a hand on his hip. 

Tyler, calmed now, looks soft and sweet and Jamie can’t help but to reach out, cup his cheek and pull him in for another leisurely kiss. 

“I have a bed,” Tyler murmurs against his lips and Jamie shivers. One of the dogs bumps against their legs and they stumble, holding one another up. Tyler laughs. “C’mon. Some sleep and then we can celebrate properly.” 

The look in his eyes has Jamie wondering if he’ll be  _ able _ to sleep with the images Tyler plants in his mind. Tyler takes his hand and they move quietly to the bedroom, the early morning sun streaming in through the open blinds and casting the world in gentle hues of pink and orange. 

A few minutes later, curled up with Tyler in his arms, he doesn’t have to wonder anymore.


End file.
